


Inquisitor

by MemeRo (DianaRoman)



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Animal Abuse, M/M, thy one kid who sits behind Joker in class, we ship a silent character, you know that kid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:13:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23474443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaRoman/pseuds/MemeRo
Summary: I’m still playing Royal so I’m trying to image in my head exactly when, where and how this confident would show up. So sorry if updates come a little slow. Also I’m just slow at updating.
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Inquisitor

**Author's Note:**

> I’m still playing Royal so I’m trying to image in my head exactly when, where and how this confident would show up. So sorry if updates come a little slow. Also I’m just slow at updating.

**5/7 - Wednesday - Lunchtime**

Exams would start next week and Itsuki Kojima was worried. Itsuki always did well on the exams. Not like he was the top of the class but he prided himself on not being known as the dumb kid in class. But the exams weren’t exactly what Itsuki was worried about right now.

No, he was worried because a small cat with white socks was walking around outside without his master.

“Oh no.” He whispered. Itsuki looked around the classroom. They were currently on a break so most of the class were in the hallways amongst themselves. Kurusu wasn’t in class and by the fact his bag wasn’t on his desk, it seemed he must be looking for his cat. 

Itsuki knew it wasn’t any of his business. Especially when it came to Kurusu. Ever since he came here, Itsuki has heard nothing but bad rumors about him. Itsuki usually took it as a personal policy to never associate with someone like that.

But Kurusu seemed really attached to his cat.

He had noticed it almost right away when teen had brought it to class. At first, Itsuki thought he was just hearing things. But after seeing the car pop it’s head from Kurusu’s backpack, he suddenly understood why this boy had so many bad rumors.

Itsuki turned away from the window. He grabbed his bag, stepping up from his seat and walking towards the door. It wasn’t any of his business. But it would suck if the cat got hurt.

He speed walked out the classroom, making sure he didn’t make eye contact with any of his fellow classmates. He also looked out for Kurusu or any of his friends. He could just tell them where the cat was located. But sadly he never ran into any of them.

Reaching the side of the building, Itsuki saw the cat standing by a tree, lounging about. The cat was startled by the sight of Itsuki. It looked around himself, trying to find a way to escape by the looks of it. Itsuki got on his knees, trying to appear non-threatening

“Here, kitty. I know your master won’t be happy you left the classroom.” The cat seemed to give Itsuki a confused expression. Like he wasn’t sure what exactly was going on and didn’t like it. It meowed, taking a step back.

Itsuki scooted a little closer. “Come on, I won’t hurt you. Just wanna take you back to class.” He tried to explain. To a cat. “Kurusu-san is gonna be worried if he can’t find you.”

The cat perked up at that. It seemed the little guy recognized his master’s name. The cat slowly got closer, sniffing at Itsuki’s bag before slipping inside. “There we go. Now let’s get you back to master, alright?” The cat meowed again. He quickly zipped his bag, leaving a little hole for the cat to breathe.

He got up and sighed. This really wasn’t any of his business. The cat meowed inside and Itsuki knew he would have to hurry before class ended.

Itsuki was surprised at how comfortable the cat seemed to be but then he remembered that Kurusu used the same bag. The little thing most likely saw Itsuki’s bag like Kurusu’s.

He hurried back inside. He could feel the cat messing around on the inside of his bag and Itsuki hoped the fella wasn’t trying to pee or poop.

“Hey!” Someone shouted after him. Itsuki turned around in panic. If someone saw sim with the cat he would be in big trouble.

“Takamaki-san!” He exclaimed, feeling relief as Takamaki and Kurusu. They both had concerned looks on their faces, but Itsuki was more worried about the whispering students around them.

“I don’t mean to call you out like this, but the thing in your bag…” Takamaki started to say.

“It’s mine.” Kurusu finished for her. He looked worried or… frustrated. He’d probably been looking for the cat this whole time.

“Oh… I know.” Itsuki said.

Takamaki made a surprised expression. “You know?” She turned to look at Kurusu with a worried look. Itsuki knew he would have to clear up the misunderstanding. 

“No! I mean… I see him in your desk all the time.” That didn’t make it sound better by the way of the two’s expressions. 

“You do!”

Damn. Try to make this situation better Itsuki. “I saw he had gotten out and got worried. I thought you would be looking all over for him. So I tried to bring him back for you.”

“Well… we were looking everywhere for him.” Takamaki began to say. She suddenly started to laugh a little, giving Itsuki a smile. “Thank you Kojima-kun.” 

“Yo-you know my name?”

Takamaki laughed alone. This time a little louder. “Of course! We’re in the same class, you sit right behind Akira.”

“He does?”

“Don’t tell me you don’t recognize him.” Takamaki scoulded Kurusu. “He’s the one with the green pencil box.” Kurusu still seemed confused. It wasn’t hard to understand. Itsuki usually did blend into the background.

“It’s okay if you don’t remember me. I don’t really stand out much.” He tried to dispel the bad situation Kurusu seemed to be getting into.

“No way!” Takamaki protested. She looked back at Kurusu who looked like he wanted to disappear. “Really! He’s usually not this oblivious. Come on Akira, say something!”

“No really! It would be bad for you if he got caught.” Itsuki looked around again. The students around the hall had increased a little. Obviously they thought the two were bullying him. Just something to add more heat to the rumors. “You have enough stuff going on already. No need to add something more.”

“Let's put him back in your desk, ok?”

“Oh yeah, almost forgot. Let’s go.” Takamaki went ahead of the two boys. Itsuki hurried after him, not wanting to be alone Kurusu. He wasn’t afraid of him, but the sooner the cat got back to the desk the better.

The rest of the day passed by without any more extreme episodes. By the time the last class ended, Itsuki had almost forgotten it happened. That was until Kurusu stopped him from getting up with a hand on his desk.

Itsuki was taken aback. Instead of freaking out like he often did, he decided to act somewhat natural. He looked up at Kurusu who was giving him a blank stare from his seat. “Did you need something.”

Kurusu tilted his head as if in thought. “You're not scared of me?”

“Sacred of you?” Itsuki winced. He’d said that too loud. None of the students seemed to notice however, too wrapped up in their own conversations. “Oh… you mean the rumors.” Kurusu nodded like it was the most obvious thing.

Itsuki looked away from him. Not really sure on how to respond. While he was afraid of Kurusu in the beginning, the “It’s not that I don’t believe them. But I’m pretty sure they’re exaggerated.”

“I mean, you don’t say much but every time the teacher calls on you, you always get the answer right.” Some of the others took a real good offense to that. Itsuki could see it every time Kurusu got the correct answer. Acting like him getting a correct answer was something to be shocked at.

“That says that you’re smarter than a lot of people in this class. Including me.”

Kurusu hadn’t replied. He looked shocked really. “You keep a low profile or at least try to. I don’t really know why you bring a cat to school everyday.” Itsuki glanced at Kurusu’s desk, but the cat was gone. Hopefully it was just under his bag.

“But… you haven’t hurt anyone. I honestly don’t believe you're actually a delinquent.” Kurusu still seemed shocked, but had a more understanding air about him. Seemed like he appreciated what Itsuki was trying to tell him.

Itsuki couldn’t blame him though. Ever since he had gotten here everyone treated him like the plague. Itsuki could count himself among them, but here he was. Having basically a normal conversation with the guy. Well, Kurusu had yet to respond but that just seemed to be his profile.

Itsuki sighed. Not really sure how he was going to end the conversation. “Listen. I’ll keep the whole cat thing a secret alright. Just promise not to get caught. It’ll be bad for all of us if the teachers find out you’re being a cat to school.”

“What do you want in return?”

“What do I want?” 

Kurusu looked at Itsuki with a sharp eye. “You misunderstand. I don’t want anything. I just don’t want you, or the school for that matter, to get into more trouble.”

Kurusu stared at Itsuki for a moment before nodding his head. Well that was the best he was going to get and Itsuki would be taking it.

Itsuki gave a little laugh, looking down at his desk. This was so jot how he was expecting his day to go. “He is cute though. I can see why you bring me to class.” He commented.

“He’s not that cute.”

Itsuki looked back up at Kurusu. He still had a blank look on his face and Itsuki was trying to figure out if the boy was joking or not. “Then why…” He began to ask, quickly losing the energy for it.

“You know… never mind. It’s not my business. Just be careful, okay.” Kurusu nodded again. Giving Itsuki a small smile.

Itsuki felt a blush rising up. He’d never seen Kurusu smile and having that face smile at him made him a little self conscious. He felt something strange flip in his stomach. Not quite sure what it was, but knowing that in this moment, he had Kurusu’s trust.

* * *

_ “Not one, not a single one of your classmates knew what you were doing. I find that a bit hard to believe. Someone had to know what you were doing and was helping you keep it a secret. So, did you blackmail someone? Threaten them? From what I heard, everyone in your school is weary around you. Tell me the truth!” _

* * *

“Uh…well I’ll see you later.” Before Itsuki could embarrass himself, he quickly got up from his desk. Grabbing his bag and hurrying out the door, almost running into Takamaki and Sakamoto on his way.

“Hm, Kojima-kun?”

“Who?”

Two weeks later they would get their test scores back. Itsuki looked for his name and found it amongst those who were slightly above the average. Just where he like himself.

Trying to achieve top of the class just made things harder. Putting unwanted pressure on yourself was just annoying and Itsuki wasn’t smart enough to try and compete with the best.

What he wasn’t expecting was Akira Kurusu to be top of the class.

The boy stood behind a group of students. Kurusu didn’t seem to be dazed by the result at all. Almost like he was completely expecting it. He knew Kurusu was smart, but he didn’t know he was this smart. Itsuki began to think of how well Kurusu did in his old school.

Itsuki had heard Kurusu came from Inaba, a small rural town far from Tokyo. Itsuki remembered his parents talking about that time years ago. Itsuki has decided to do a little research for himself and learned that the small town was involved in a murder plot eight years ago.

It had freaked Itsuki out a little bit when he read that, but it happened almost a decade ago. The town was still a little quiet place that didn’t have much going for it. Plus Kurusu was only a child when it all went down. So no way he had anything to do with it.

Itsuki shook his head. Kurusu assaulted someone, he didn’t murder them. Kurusu walked away and Itsuki stared after him. When you really thought about it, Kurusu seemed like a perfectly normal and cool guy. Itsuki was sure that if he didn’t have bad rumors he’d be really popular with the girls.

Kurusu turned away from the board, heading off to the morning class. Itsuki decided to take his lead and followed a little behind him. Itsuki really didn’t understand his classmate.

He brought a cat to everyday, was extremely smart and seemed to get along with those that let him get close. But still he supposedly had a crimsoned record and while Itsuki should’ve been afraid of him. He wasn’t.

He was just some guy who liked being his (not) cute cat to school. Itsuki smiled. He could definitely keep a secret.


End file.
